Origin Crisis Update
May 8th, 2013 Origin Crisis DLC Now Available to Legendary Players! Origin Crisis picks up where Lightning Strikes and The Battle for Earth left off. Having secured different dimensional pockets within the Nexus of Reality, Future Lex Luthor and Future Batman wage a war across time to manipulate the Origins of DC Universe Online’s most notable heroes and notorious villains. New Power: Quantum! Quantum Powers allow you to manipulate time, control gravity, and even twist the very fabric of space itself. Used for both Damage and Controller Roles, Quantum Powers split into two trees, Time and Space. Time gives the players the ability to manipulate the flow of time to control their enemies’ future. Space empowers players to bring their enemies to their knees by generating and controlling gravitons. Create a new character and choose Quantum as your Power or choose Captain Atom or Major Force '''as your Inspiration. You can also respec the Power Type on an existing character by purchasing a Respec Token: Power Type in the Marketplace. '''New Operations! Fight your way through time and influence the Origin of Superman! Experience an Alternate Metropolis, and travel to Krypton during it’s very last moments. Affect Batman’s origin in an Alternate Gotham City, and travel back to that fateful night, in Crime Alley. Open your On Duty Menu and look for Brothers in Arms and Family Reunion under the 4 Player tab. Combat Rating: 84 New Raids! Players receive two new 8 Player Raids! Follow Future Batman and Future Lex Luthor to the Nexus of Reality at the center of the Earth, and find out what part you’ll play in their war across time and reality. Open your On Duty Menu and look for Nexus of Reality under the 8 Player tab. Combat Rating: 86 There is a cost to disrupting time and space, and consequences even Future Lex Luthor and Future Batman have not anticipated. Can you stop this new threat before reality itself is destroyed? Open your On Duty Menu and look for Paradox Wave under the 8 Player tab. Combat Rating: 86 Iconic Anomaly Challenges! Do you ever ask yourself, “What if?” Step in to a simulation to become Bizarro or The Huntress and find out. You’ll get to re-enact a significant event related to that character’s history. Open your On Duty Menu and look for The Hunt or Test Subject #1 under the 1 Player tab. Combat Rating: 80 New Gear! New Gear includes suits inspired by Aquaman (Hero PvE), Black Manta (Villain PvE), Booster Gold (Shared PvE) and a suit digitally imprinted from the future (Shared PvE). New Collections and Feats! Earn new Collections and Feats by completing Origin Crisis content. Collections award new appearance items based on Origin Crisis. New Research and Development Mods! Advance your gear with the latest in research with Tier V Mods, and for the first time, those who beat the toughest challenges have a chance to earn Tier V Expert Mods! New Consumables! Players can now create Tier V Consumables! New Character Select Background! Players can now select the Nexus of Reality as their Character Selection background. Exobyte Recovery *The UI will now display how many Exobytes are recovered from a Mod when using a Recovery Kit. Feats *Fixed an issue with the feats for the Punchline and Vengeance sets so they are visible to players without requiring the Origin Crisis DLC. *The feats for collecting the variant pieces of the Avatar Bombardier, Aeronaut, and Logistics Officer PvP sets will now properly unlock when their requisites have been met. (Heads, You Win - Two Pack - Get Your Kicks) General *Fixed an issue that would cause some players to be unable to block. *Tier 4 Weekly Awards received from Solos and Duos now have a chance to contain weapons in addition to armor. *NPCs that are immune to normal counter mechanics, such as group bosses and higher, will no longer cause counter attacks against players unless the counter attack is associated with a specific mechanic core to defeating them. *Fixed a bug that would cause PvP Combat Rating to be calculated incorrectly while a utility belt is equipped. *Consuming Tokens of Merit will no longer force players to stand in place and pose with their chests out. Players are now able to run and consume these tokens simultaneously. Items *Recovery Kit Plans are no sale and no trade. *The Goth Mask appearance now uses a face mask icon once again. *Fixed a visual issue with the hand blaster weapons from the Fiery Weapon Style Pack. Legends PvP *The Batcave and Inner Sanctum Legends PvP Arenas now have the correct weekly award treasure locks. Missions *'Exobyte Entrenchment': Players will now receive a mission update before they leave the instance. Powers Electricity *'Spark Barrage': This ability will now play its entire animation when used. *'Ionic Drain': You will no longer be stuck in the animation for the duration if trying to combo. Light *'Group Shielding' now grants power over time to each group member that receives a shield. *'Chainsaw': This ability will now deal damage more consistently when used from farther than 5 meters. *'Grasping Hand': The damage over time will now apply even if the target is immune to stuns and will tick for the same amount of time in DPS role as in Controller role. *'Grasping Hand': This ability no longer erroneously shows as a de-buff (red foot icon) when your target is stunned and now deals the same base damage in Controller role as in DPS role. Mental *'Bastion' now grants power over time to each group member that receives a shield. It no longer gives power back when the shield is hit by enemies. Sorcery *'Circle of Destruction': The visual effects will now play properly. PvP *Lair Battles are now the only PvP arenas that require a DLC. *The LEGENDS:5v5 mission will now complete correctly when winning in any 5v5 Legends map. Raids *The Prime Battleground Monthly Award Box will now drop when Brainiac is defeated. Skills Acrobatics *'Perfect Poise'’s damage absorption now scales properly with dominance and restoration. Super-Speed *'Whirling Dervishs damage will now be canceled if the animation is canceled. It also now hits eight targets at maximum. '''UI' *Pressing "Enter" or "." (period) should no longer attempt to give focus to the Chat Window if you are already typing in a text field. Mail *Fixed an issue that prevented players from being able to select items to attach when using a gamepad. *Fixed an issue in which items attached to in-game mails may have incorrect or missing icons. Journal *PvP Missives: Arkham Asylum Arena will now properly give credit for being a 5v5 arena. Options *Pressing the "Help" button will once again open the help dialog window. Map *The Base Tracking button should no longer appear in the Map UI while in an Arena. Weapons Hand Blast *Pulse Beam will now properly end if the hold is released early. Category:Origin Crisis Category:Game Update Category:Episode